Koigokoro
by DOREMIdan
Summary: Short Sango x Miroku drabbles based on 9 kissing themes. Should stay within K to T rating. Theme 3 is up!
1. Just Another Centimeter to go

**Author's Note:** Well, here we are at DOREMIdan's 9 Kissing Themes drabble based on the beautiful couple, Sango and Miroku. _Totemo kawaii deesu!_ Sango and Miroku have always been a favorite of mine and hikarisan's Omoide no Mori just made me love them even more (even if it is all just hinted at -- so far, at least). Lately, I've been on a drabble kick. Especiall drabbles with themes. I came across 9 kissing themes on the interweb (not sure where, unfortunately) and had originally intended them to be for _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_ drabbles. I got the bright idea to write Sango x Miroku drabbles while watching one of the _Inuyasha_ movies the other day. And thus, _Koigokoro_ was born.

_Koigokoro_ can be translated several ways, but my favorite translation is "awakening of love." That particular translation is particularly fitting for this series of short drabbles. I believe that with each kiss, it's a new awakening of love. Even if you've kissed that person several times over again. Of course, I am a hopeless romantic who will never be cured. ;D So without further ado, I give you the first drabble in these series...

**Just Another Centimeter to go...**

Sango had away about her. She carried herself in a proud way, but she was never conceited or haughty about it. She knew who she was and what she stood for, and _never_ did she let anyone take that from her.

Not even that lewd monk of a man, Miroku.

Though she would never admit it aloud, Sango did really care for Miroku; she did not, however, care for his groping her behind. He may have been a large pervert at times, but Sango found herself looking at him on several occasions. Never, to her knowledge, had she let anyone catch her in the act of doing this, however. She wasn't some pervert. Oh no. Not Sango.

But the way she looked at him couldn't really be considered "perverted" for it was never in a lewd or lascivious manner. She'd merely gaze into his lovely face while he was determined to figure out what it was _exactly_ that made Kagome's latest _bentou_ so delicious. Or she'd watch his ebony hair flutter in the wind as a breeze passed through.

Tonight she found herself in the monk's sleeping quarters of Kaede's hut. She had merely crept in to fetch herself and Kagome spare blankets, as it was a particularly chilly night. Miroku's room, of course, was the room where spare bedding was kept. She had tried to creep in as silently as possible and had succeeded thus far, as the light-sleeper of a monk hadn't stirred a bit. However, on her way to the corner of the room where the extra blankets were, Sango found herself, once again, admiring Miroku's elegant, yet slightly hardened, features.

As she crept silently back from the blankets, she found herself at the top of Miroku's futon, looking down on the upside down monk. She set the two blankets beside her and leaned on her hands so that her face was directly above Miroku's.

She paused. What in the world was she doing! Here she was, in a somewhat compromising position, about to do what, _exactly_! She held her breath and blinked at the face of the sleeping Miroku. After a moment or so, she very slowly and quietly released her breath and took another deep one. She inched her face closer to his and moved it down a little more, so that their lips matched up. Her face was so close to his that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"_Just another centimeter to go, Sango, and then it'll be over,"_ she thought to herself rapidly. _"Just another centimeter and your precious secret is out… Just another centimeter, Sango. Just one…"_

She very softly placed her hands on the sides of his face. Miroku jolted awake, but before he could realize, let alone react to, her actions, Sango had closed the centimeter's length gap between their faces and kissed him gently.

---

Well, what do you guys think? This is my first _Inuyasha_ anything. I'd love to hear all types of reviews, included constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored, though. ;P


	2. I Leave This Kiss, And

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The second drabble in my series of...drabbles. :cough: I'm rather proud of this one, though I suppose it's a bit too long to be a drabble.

To address a few of the comments left to me. I don't plan on giving Miroku's reaction. I meant to leave it at a "cliffhanger" of sorts. I do have an alternate ending that I may post later, but for now, it's a no go. I also don't plan on making these any more than simple kissing stories. Treat each one as a new drabble, as if the one before hadn't happened. Each story is supposed to be a new way for their "first kiss." Sort of. I might change that later. :grins: Anyway. Back on topic. I do not plan on making these smutty in the least bit. I'm sorry. It's just not my style (anymore).

I think I covered everything, so...on with the ficlet!

**I Leave This Kiss, And--**

The day had finally come and Miroku was looking wan. His face was pulled back into a grimace. His usually bright and shining eyes were dull and half-closed today. He sat slumped on the porch of the hut. As he saw her approach in the distance, along the long and curly path, Miroku tried to brighten his appearances. A fake smile stretched his lips and his eyes widened considerably, not in disgust or surprise, but in an attempt to look more cheerful.

As Sango perched her basked on the lowest stair of the hut's porch, she eyed Miroku suspiciously. She didn't say a word, but gave him a half-assed smile and turned. Two seconds too late, Miroku waved and pulled his face into a more believable smile. Sango stepped past him on the porch and slid the door to the hut open. She stepped in and closed it behind her. She paused and gave a soft sigh before continuing to her room.

Miroku gave a worried look to Kagome, but neither of them said anything. Kagome went about getting her bike set up, leaving the _houshi_ to his own devices. He wanted to say goodbye to Sango before she left, but how would he go about it? As he opened the door to the hut, he twitched his mouth, deep in thought. He paced around the inside of the hut, then finally decided to talk to her. He gave a gentle knock on the door, but in his excitement to speak with her, he didn't wait for a reply before opening the door.

After a screech and a sharp smacking noise, Miroku had somehow managed to shut the door quickly. However, his face now hurt like anything. What he saw, however, was well worth it. Sango had only the thin strips of cloth wrapped around her chest, used in place of a bra, on. Her reflexes were lightening fast, as she had managed to dart up from her seated position on the floor and smack Miroku. Miroku, still smarting, decided to wait several minutes before knocking on the door again. This time, he was sure to wait for a response of "Come in" or for the door to slide open before he made any attempt to enter again. Slowly, but surely, the door slid open.

To his surprise, Sango was not dressed in her regular _yukata _and sarong Instead she had on a baby pink t-shirt with two little chicks on them. The words "Piyo Piyo" was printed in curly font on the front. Her long and thin legs were clad in a pair of jeans, which looked very good on her, Miroku mused. He looked her over twice more before snapping out of it and blushing sheepishly. To his dismay, however, Sango looked extremely pissed at him.

_"Go-gomen nasai, Sango,"_ he sputtered out his apology. Sango gave him a death glare, her arms crossed over her chest.

_"Hai, hai,"_ she gave in with a defeated sigh. She sat herself on the floor and continued gathering things here and there, piling them up in the center of the room on her green sarong. Miroku watched for only a moment, then spoke again, rather suddenly.

"Sango, I know you're in the middle of packing to go to Kagome's world, but I just wanted to say goodbye before you left." He blurted it all out before really giving it much though. He saw Sango's face turn a shade of pink, but he continued. "I know you won't be gone for long, but…I…" he trailed off, searching for the right words, as they were on the tip of his tongue, but not jumping off. He watched Sango's face for emotions or signals. She looked up at him quizzically.

Miroku crouched beside her and took her hand in his. "Sango, I just wanted to give you something to remember me by while you were there, but I really couldn't think of anything. So…" he gulped and pulled Sango closer. He had a feeling he might get another smack for what he was about to do. He spoke in a soft whisper and said "So I leave this kiss, and—"

Before he even had a chance to finish his sentence, Sango pressed her lips to his. She smiled against them, giving him a smiling kiss. Miroku only smiled back after he'd gotten over the initial shock of what Sango had done. Miroku, naturally, slid his hand down to her backside.

Miroku left Sango's room with a hand mark on either side of his face, but a very large grin in the middle of it.


	3. Even Though I've Kissed You

**Author's Note:** Aa! Sorry for the brief wait between themes. I had a hard time coming up with this one, but plot bunny finally hit me, boy did it hit me. I wrote this just as quickly as I could. I'm rather proud of this one. :grin: Please do tell me what you think. Any offers of improvement are a huge help! _Arigatou, minna-san!_

**Even Though I've Kissed You...**

The Inuyasha-_tachi_ were seated in a circle on the floor of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was seated near the window with a rather disgusted look on his face. Next to him was Sango. Seated next to Sango was Kagome. To the right of Kagome was Miroku and next to Miroku was Shippou, who, in turn, was seated next to Inuyasha.

"Okay! Inuyasha, since you were the last one dared, it's your turn," Kagome said, trying to hide the jitters she now had. On this particular night, Kagome had decided to let the others know about a game from her world – Truth or Dare.

Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome, but a blush crept over his face anyway. Miroku had just dared him to kiss Kagome. Oh, what an adventure _that_ had been.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled. "Truth or dare, Miroku?" He looked at the _houshi_ with beady and slightly intimidating eyes. Miroku knew this meant he'd better choose dare or take being called a pussy for the rest of his life.

"Dare." Miroku said it as coolly as he could, given the circumstances. He tried his best to hide the involuntary nervous twitch his right eye gave.

Inuyasha grinned and awful grin. It was one that Miroku had never seen before. "I dare you," he paused for dramatic effect. "_Houshi-sama," _he continued, putting extra sarcasm on the honorific. "I dare you to kiss Sango." He said it with such pride, as if he'd come up with the idea of kissing someone as a dare all his own.

Sango gave an audible gasp while Miroku simply grinned.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, adding a hint of condescension to his voice. "That hardly qualifies as a dare, however, I'll take it." He smiled and stood, then took just a step toward Sango. Sango balked.

"I… I can't do that! I-Inuyasha!" She tried to find an excuse, but none came to her. The truth was she really didn't mind the idea of the_ houshi_ kissing her. However, she _did_ have a reputation to uphold.

Miroku offered his hand to her. She took it reluctantly and stood up. The _taijiya_ gave Miroku a piercing look.

"Ready?" Miroku asked in a quiet voice as he brought his face closer to hers. Sango didn't move a muscle; she didn't even nod or shake her head to answer his question. As his face drew closer and his eyes closed, Sango shut her own eyes tight. She felt Miroku's lips against her and did her best to keep from melting into him. She could hear Inuyasha laughing and Kagome cheering them on. Shippou gave the same noise of disgust that he did when Inuyasha and Kagome kissed.

Eager to keep her reputation in tact, Sango quickly broke the kiss after a few brief seconds. She looked Miroku in the eyes with all of the anger she could muster at the moment.

"Even though I've kissed you…doesn't mean I liked it," she lied to him.


End file.
